


Homestead Fire

by ladyofreylo



Series: Modern AU Reylo [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo chops wood, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Love Story, Marriage, No Pregnancy, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Rey bathes outside, Romance, Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, historical fic, on the prairie, set in 1878
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: In this story, Ben Solo is a homesteader trying to court O. Kenobi's adopted daughter whilst on the prairie.  He believes he will make Miss Rey a good husband.  He shows her how when he stops by to chop wood and build up her fire.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Modern AU Reylo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757101
Comments: 64
Kudos: 309
Collections: ReylOlds





	Homestead Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to jgoose13 for the beta read and to MTMagni for the advice.

Year of Our Lord, 1878

Homestead

Ben walked from his homestead by the river to Mr. Kenobi’s place across the valley. It wasn’t too far, and it was a pleasant walk. He’d slung his own axe over his shoulder, partly because he wanted something heavy with him in case he encountered trouble and partly because he liked using his own axe when chopping wood. He’d promised Mr. Kenobi he would chop a load for Miss Rey Johnson, Mr. Kenobi’s adopted daughter and the town’s schoolteacher. 

It was summer, so school was out. Miss Johnson lived in the tiny homestead Mr. Kenobi had raised a year before. He’d asked her to stay out on the homestead claim during the summer, so he could work at the dry goods store in town for extra money. Ben was to come by regularly to see to any chores Miss Johnson couldn’t manage. Chopping wood was one. Even though it was summer, everyone still had to cook on stoves or over fires. They all had to keep their fires burning—for food, warmth, and safety.

Ben was glad to help out. He had his own homestead nearby and could easily give the pretty Miss Johnson a hand. He had met her during the winter when they had all lived in town. She went to church every Sunday and taught school during the week at the town’s one-room schoolhouse. Ben noticed that Miss Johnson wore her chestnut brown hair up in a braid on the back of her head and favored flowery dresses with the fashionable tight bodices. She had freckles sprinkled on her nose even in the winter and wide hazel eyes that crinkled when she smiled. And she smiled frequently. 

Mr. and Mrs. Kenobi had raised Rey as their own from an early age, but when Mrs. Kenobi had been taken by scarlet fever two years ago, Mr. Kenobi and Rey were left on their own.

Ben had wanted to step out with Rey, but by the time he’d worked up the nerve to walk her home from the church social, it had been time to move back to the claim. So when Mr. Kenobi asked Ben to help Rey, Ben had jumped at the chance to see her every week.

Ben technically shouldn’t be visiting a young, unmarried lady on a claim—but these were hard times, where men of honor had to perform duties they wouldn’t dream of doing in town. Rules were more relaxed under the circumstances—as everyone tried to survive. Mr. Kenobi was counting on Ben to be a forthright, honest, and decent man. 

If only Ben could do that himself. Time and again, he tried to stop the thoughts he had about Miss Rey Johnson and her pretty face. He sighed. He might try to court her again next winter.

He strode closer to the Kenobi claim, his feet muffled by the grasses that grew nearby. He went to the door, but no one was inside the shanty to answer his yoo-hoo.

Ben walked around back, and his call died on his lips. He stood frozen at the sight before his eyes.

Rey Johnson stood without a stitch of clothing, pouring water over her head from a hollowed-out gourd. Her back was to him. He saw her lovely hair plastered down, rivulets of water running down her curved back into the cleft of her rounded buttocks.

Ben choked back a gasp. Rey turned with a start.

They stood staring at each other. Ben noted Rey’s lithe, muscular body, her dusky nipples poking out of firm breasts, her belly taut, and the patch of fur between her legs, wet from her shower.

He grew hard immediately. He had thought about her before when he was alone, but he had not known what was under her skirts. He’d heard tell that women were lovely and soft. Someone whispered about how a woman could become wet between her legs and that helped a man procreate with her. Ben had wanted to know more and was told that there was a tiny pearl up near the fur, at the top of a woman’s nether lips. If someone touched it, it would grow hard and women would moan and squirm and rake their hands in a man’s hair. If he touched it with his tongue, women would cry out and open themselves wider to a man’s touch.

Ben saw the soft wet fluff on Rey and wanted to touch her that way. He would see what she tasted like, run his tongue up and down in that secret spot and find the pearl. Maybe he could see it if she opened her legs and he parted her slick folds with his fingers.

Ben swallowed a moan at those thoughts. Rey gasped and grabbed a cloth to wrap herself in.

“Ben Solo, turn your back, sir,” she said.

He did as he was told. “Miss Johnson, I just came…” He had forgotten why he had come.

“I know,” she interrupted. “To chop wood. I thought you were coming tomorrow.”

“No, Miss,” he said. “I’m sorry to have…” He couldn’t get the words out.

“Oh my, if Pa came back, he’d whip me good,” she said. “And maybe you too. You’d have to marry me.”

Ben contemplated that idea. He found the prospect intriguing.

“Yes, Miss Johnson, I reckon he would.”

“Chop your wood, Mr. Solo. And we won’t tell anyone.”

Ben went to the chopping block, trying to not watch Rey pull a dress on over her head. He placed a piece of wood up on the block, put a wedge in, and gave a mighty heave with his axe.

Rey jumped a mile. She stood transfixed and watched him with her pretty mouth hanging open.

He grabbed another log to split and continued to raise and lower the axe with perfect precision. He worked out his desire for the lovely woman who was gathering her bathing supplies. She stopped when she saw him looking, axe stuck in a piece of wood. He stepped on the recalcitrant log and yanked the axe out with all his might. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief and pushed back his shaggy dark hair.

Rey walked by on her way to the front door. “Mr. Solo, if you are thirsty, come inside for a drink.”

“Thank you, Miss Johnson,” he called and waved one of his hands. He looked at them for a moment. They were rough and big. Not the hands of a gentleman.

Last night, when he contemplated seeing Rey again, his rough hands had stroked his hard cock until he moaned out loud and shot sticky white stuff on his own belly.

Groaning more from misery than exertion, Ben finished splitting the wood. He dropped the axe, gathered an armful, and slowly walked to the house.

He knocked with his elbow and she opened the door. He placed the wood in a container by the stove and stood.

Rey handed him a large tin cup of water. “I have milk, too. Clara’s producing again.”

“Thank you, no. Water is fine.”

She watched him with concerned eyes. “Now, don’t go gulping it too fast or you’ll get a cramp.”

He slowed down, lowered the cup, and licked the moisture from his mustache. Rey’s eyes followed his movements. Ben watched her watch him. Then her own small tongue licked her soft pink lips—she seemed unaware that she had mimicked his motions. Ben’s hard-on came roaring back painfully.

He was seared with visions of tumbling Rey onto the neatly-made, quilted-covered bed in the next room. He’d lift her dress and kiss every inch of her, find her pearl, make her wet, and listen to her sweet moans.

Instead, he made himself put his cup down on the small kitchen table. He choked out some nonsense and turned to leave.

“Mr. Solo,” she said.

“Yes,” he breathed, unable to move or take his eyes off her lovely face.

“Would you care to stay for supper? I have enough for two. I know I’m not supposed to ask you. That’s what Pa says. I’m being too forward and brazen.” She looked at the floor and twisted her hands. Then she lifted her eyes. “But I… I remember you asked to walk me home before we moved back out here.”

There was a long pause, while Ben tried to decide if he could stand being here in the evening without touching Rey.

She bit her lips. “I’m not supposed to talk about that, either. I’m sorry.”

“No,” Ben said. He took her by the shoulders—which he wasn’t supposed to do. “Tell me. Say anything you like. I won’t tell a soul.”

“Okay,” she whispered. “Will you stay? I… know I shouldn’t… because you saw…. me. I’m not trying to disgust you or tempt you to turn to Satan. I didn’t know…”

“Shush now.” Ben gave her a tiny shake. “I’m not tempted by Satan. I’m not disgusted.” He tilted her chin up. She was small next to him and he felt like a giant. “I will stay. I have to go home and do chores, but I can come for supper.”

She released a pent-up breath and her shoulders sagged in relief.

“I wouldn’t mind being caught, though.” Ben smiled at her. “I would marry you.”

Rey’s eyes met his. “It’s too soon to know if we would suit. We have to step out, don’t we?”

“Do you have other beaux?”

Rey shook her head. “I never have. I’m almost too old to marry.”

“Not to me,” Ben said. “I’ll marry you.”

Rey stared at him. “All right,” she said softly. “My Pa would like that. He could merge our land.”

“And you, Miss? Would you like it, too? I’m a hard worker and a good provider. I don’t indulge in the devil’s drink or smoke, and I spend no time in that tavern playing card games. I pray and go to church when I’m in town.” Ben warmed to his subject. He dropped to one knee and took her hands. “I’d make you a good husband.”

Rey looked wary. “Are you asking because you saw me and think you should?”

Ben shook his head. “I was going to ask you anyway. Sooner or later. But I want you to know that I didn’t plan to look at you like I did, but since I did, I’ll offer to secure your reputation.”

“No one saw but you and me,” Rey murmured, though she didn’t take her eyes off Ben’s face.

“I know—and I’m not much to look at or a fancy-dressed city man. But I’ll love you and treat you decently, as is a woman’s right. I was raised to respect ladies.”

Rey pulled her hands from Ben’s grasp. His heart stopped for a second. She was going to say no to him. But instead, she reached out and slid her hands through his hair, down his face, past his beard, and back to his hands.

“Yes, I will marry you,” she said, squeezing his hands. “I will love you, too.”

Ben sighed in relief. He wanted to take her to bed immediately but reminded himself that she was a gentlewoman who deserved something more than a lustful tumble. She would be his wife.

Ben rose to his feet, wanting to mark the occasion. He had no ring on him, not having prepared to propose today.

Rey tilted her face up. “You are permitted to kiss me, Mr… I mean, Ben.”

Ben’s mouth went dry. He stepped forward and slid his hands around Rey’s small waist. He could tell she had nothing on underneath her dress. He touched her cheek with his hand, running his thumb across her lips.

Rey made a soft sound. Ben was almost undone. That might be the sound she’d make when he found the sweetest spot. He’d heard that women would want it more often with their husbands if they made those noises. He’d heard women became pregnant more easily. Ben imagined his and Rey’s children running over the prairie, playing and laughing.

Ben leaned down and touched his lips to Rey’s, so gently, just a brief touch. She made the noise again. He pressed his mouth against hers again, harder this time, a little deeper. He moved his mouth against hers to find a way to cover more of her lips. She wound her arms around his neck, and he slipped his hands down her body.

Ben didn’t quite know what to do next, so he pulled his lips free and saw Rey’s light blush and her lovely eyes closed. Her lips looked pinker somehow, fuller than they had before. He was enchanted.

He touched them again with his thumb. Rey kissed his thumb and opened her eyes.

He cleared his throat and tore words out of himself that he didn’t want to say. “I should go.”

“I don’t know what…” she said. “I want you to kiss me more.”

“I want to kiss you forever,” Ben growled low. “But you’re a decent woman and you deserve a wedding before the bedding.”

“Is that what kissing is?” Rey asked.

Ben shook his head. “There’s more than kissing. You’ve seen animals maybe sometimes.”

Rey scrunched up her nose. “I don’t know. Maybe. One tries to hold the other down?”

“Yes, people can do that, too. When they are married. It’s more than kissing.”

Rey looked skeptical. “You want me to hold you down? You might be too big for that.”

Ben grinned. “No, sweet Rey. Other way around.”

She thought for a minute and opened her mouth in a perfect O.

“We have to wait until we are properly married, though. I would stay and kiss you more but I’m afraid I won’t stop myself.”

“You’ll hold me down.” Rey smiled.

“I might,” Ben said. “I want to.”

Rey looked him up and down. “I want you to, maybe. If you won’t hurt me while you are holding me.”

Ben felt somewhat out of his depth. “No, I want to… pleasure you so you make noises and touch my hair.”

She looked a bit confused. “While you are holding me down?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“I really wish we could practice a little before we’re married so I know what to do.”

Ben sucked in a tortured breath. He raked a hand through his hair and tried to calm down. “No, no. We can’t do that. You should go to the altar a virgin.”

Rey looked disappointed. Ben was starting to realize that Rey might want to touch him the way he wanted to touch her. He wondered if she knew about her own small pearl that would make her moan.

He opened his mouth to ask her and wondered if he should.

She tilted her head. “Ask me.”

“How do you know I have a question?”

“Because you get that look on your face when you do.”

She knew him; she’d watched him before. He was surprised by that fact, but he had an important question to ask before exploring the idea further.

“Do you know that there’s a small spot on you that makes you happy when you touch it?”

Rey blushed to the roots of her hair. “It’s in the naughty place. I’m not supposed to touch it, but sometimes I have to do it because of lady reasons. I can’t talk about it.”

Ben digested that for a minute. He didn’t know what lady reasons were. “Does it feel good when you touch it?”

Rey ducked her head and whispered a soft yes.

Ben touched her face and she lifted her head. “You don’t have to be embarrassed with me,” he murmured. He bent and kissed her lips again. She moaned and stood on tiptoe to reach him. He pulled away for a second. “I can touch it for you and make you happy.”

She stopped and stared at him. “You want to touch that place? Why?”

“To make you happy. It feels good. I want you to feel good with me.”

“We have to do it,” Rey said. “Now.”

“Rey…” Ben groaned. “We can’t.”

She tugged on his hand. “We must. I have to practice for when the time comes, and you hold me down.”

He was lost. Completely.

Rey sat on the table and slowly opened her legs. “I can show you where it is.”

Ben sucked in a breath as she lifted her flowered dress high and spread her legs apart. He dropped to his knees. He could not stop himself from seeing what he most wanted to gaze upon.

She put her feet on the table and scooted her bottom forward. Ben saw everything. The soft fur, the sweet lips waiting for his kiss, and at the top, where she pointed, a small nub. It didn’t look too much different from the lips, but they ended there just below her hair, in some kind of apex. It was there, the pearl.

“See.” She touched it with her finger. “Touch it and I’ll tell you if that’s the right spot.”

Ben reached out one shaking finger and touched gently. Rey sucked in a breath. “Yes.”

His gaze lowered and saw that her lips were beginning to gather moisture, the small hairs glistening. He wanted to taste her so badly. She smelled sweet, warm, like honey and soap.

Ben couldn’t stop even if a freight train came by and ran him over. He leaned in and kissed her down there. He pressed his lips full on hers. The cry that was torn from her throat was all he needed. He opened his mouth to taste her and drink the sweetness he found there.

Instinctively, Rey leaned back on the table and dropped her knees apart.

Ben licked and suckled as if his life depended on it. Rey rocked and keened out her joy, as he always imagined she would. He worked his way upward to find the spot, the one spot, he had dreamed about. When he licked it, Rey almost rose off the table. She cried out and shoved her hands in his hair.

She cried out his name. He never imagined pleasing this woman would make him so happy, so completely fulfilled. He continued to suck and lick the spot until he felt her hips moving and her cries becoming louder and more urgent. He wondered if, like him, she experienced the same big surge of pleasure and shattering spasms that followed.

Rey suddenly stiffened and moaned loudly, jumping and bucking her hips. He grasped her thighs to hold her in place. She banged her fists on the table.

He stopped his ministrations. Rey lay limp, moaning a little. He knew she had felt that same amazing burst of release.

Ben stood, his knees hurting from kneeling on the hard floor. Rey sat up and pulled down her dress. She wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“That was wanton,” she whispered. “I shouldn’t have let you…”

Ben reached down and scooped her up. “You’re going to let me do that every single day after we’re married. And more.”

She buried her face in his neck. “Will you hold me down?”

He carried her to the bed and laid her down. “Are you sure you don’t want to be a virgin at the altar?”

Rey gazed at him. “I don’t want you to think I’m a loose woman. Will you?”

He shook his head. “I think you’re my woman. I don’t mind holding you down right now.”

She opened her arms. Ben pulled off his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and lay next to her. He was slightly sweaty from chopping wood, but he had taken a bath in the river this morning as he liked to do to wake himself up.

Rey ran her hands over his body, making him draw a breath now and again when she touched certain parts of him. He pulled the dress over her head and tasted her nipples. She gasped. He touched his mouth to hers and nudged her lips apart to slide his tongue deep into her mouth. She responded by teasing him with her tongue, much to his delight.

“You taste good,” she said, after he pulled away. “Like sunshine and wood.”

“I didn’t know wood tasted good.” He smiled at her. She laughed. He got serious for a moment. “I’m going to take my clothes off. I have a place for you to touch me. It’s bigger than yours, but it feels just as good to me.”

He shed his clothes, his hard dick popping free and standing upright next to his belly. He watched Rey’s eyes widen.

She brushed his dick with her hand and smiled when Ben gasped. “This?”

He nodded, not able to speak. He lay back and let Rey inspect him. She touched him all over, his dick, which was rock hard, his balls, and his wiry hair. He spread his legs. 

He reached up and pulled the pins out of Rey’s still-damp hair. It tumbled down over him, chilly and moist, refreshing to his hot skin. She took the hint and slipped the ends all over him, concentrating on his hard dick at the end.

“Will you taste me,” he whispered, not daring to hope.

She nodded and leaned down. Her hair tickled him. Her warm lips closed around him and he heard the noises slipping from his mouth. Much like hers.

He wouldn’t be able to take much of this sweet torture. He needed to think about what he should do. Whether he should come in her mouth or inside her. He could preserve her virginity, but she might be sickened by his cum and never want to do it again.

That thought stopped him cold. He pulled himself out of Rey’s warm mouth.

“I want to do something,” he rasped. “I want to be on top of you.”

Rey lay back on the bed. “Hold me down, Ben. It’s all right.”

He got on top of her. “It’s more than that, Rey. I want to put myself up deep inside you and move.”

She gazed into his eyes. She nodded slowly. “I trust you.”

“Open your legs wide, my love.”

Ben tried to do it slow and easy. He pushed against soft wet folds, while Rey moaned. He touched her small pearl again to help her relax and heard her begin to moan softly. Then he pushed all the way in. Rey froze.

“It’s too full,” she gasped. “You’re so big.”

“It’s going to be fine,” he gritted. He touched her again, stroking, circling, easing her up.

Rey moved her hips a little on her own. Ben groaned and tried to hold on. He heard her breath coming in shuddering gasps as she found that same peak as before.

He moved right after she came, and she cried out. He stopped.

“No, I need more, Ben,” she urged. She bucked her hips against his.

He breathed a sigh of relief and began to slowly thrust into her, taking his time, giving her room to adjust to him. She keened and met his every thrust.

Finally, he could no longer stand the slow rhythm and he pushed harder and faster toward his own release. When he reached it, he cried her name into her hair.

They slept for a while, snuggled together, naked and warm.

Ben awoke, realizing that chores were waiting for him at his homestead. He nuzzled Rey awake.

She protested weakly but got up with him.

“My love,” he said. “Shall I do your chores, too?”

Rey blinked at him. “I can do them.”

“It’s my pleasure,” he said. “Why not start a fire for supper? I have to take care of my chores, then I can come back, if you want me to.”

Rey smiled at him and he felt that he was the luckiest man in the world.

They spent that night together, sleeping in the big quilt-covered bed, curled up, new lovers, finding their way together.

<>

Ben and Rey rode to town in Ben’s well-sprung buggy with his finest horses. Rey wore her best dress and Ben his smartest suit. Today was their wedding day.

The townspeople packed the church. Mr. Kenobi walked Rey down the aisle toward her handsome man, who promised to love, honor, and cherish her all the days of her life.

Later, as Kenobi watched the two newlyweds standing together, so in love, so happy, he was glad he’d done it. He had watched Rey and Ben eye each other—he had seen a tiny spark. The ember just needed a bit of fanning to turn into a flame. So, he had sent that boy, Ben Solo, to chop a little wood to build up Rey’s soft, low-burning fire. 


End file.
